


Stimulus (podfic)

by boscaresque



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Character Study, Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Erectile Dysfunction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Premature Ejaculation, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boscaresque/pseuds/boscaresque
Summary: Podfic of astronautsquid's:"After ten years of separation and hardship, their hearts love each other the same.It's their bodies that need longer to settle.I see your "they have amazing reunion sex immediately" and raise you one "they're traumatised middle-aged men who have undergone imprisonment, war and abuse for a decade and likely haven't had (good) sex in ten years, how about they need to slow right the fuck down and deal with feelings and sad dicks first." (Nothing wrong with the former, awkward feelsy sex is just much more my style lol.)"





	Stimulus (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stimulus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004592) by [AstronautSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid). 



[Download mp3 of Stimulus](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0vb9pqa14f9ybhv/Stimulus.mp3/file) 


End file.
